Edd (Eddsworld)
Edd is the 3rd fighter in Lawl Beatdown. Edd uses his various tools and fascination over cola to help keep his opponents occupied with various activities and misadventures so that he has time to strike back. Entrance Z-Gear A car falls from the sky, and Edd exits through the back door. Special Moves Neutral B: Zombeh Shovel Edd takes out a shovel and spins it around in front of him as long as you hold down B. While spinning, the shovel can reflect projectiles, damage opponents and you can tilt the stick to change the shovel's direction. However, it doesn't protect Edd's back. Release the B button to make Edd throw his shovel while it's still spinning, or press A to finish this attack by just smaking the shovel. MOVE ORIGIN Edd’s Zombeh Shovel is his commonly used weapon in the Zombeh eddisodes, used to fend off hordes of Zombehs. The spin originated from Zombeh Attack 2, right before he and Tord face an army of them. It’s throwing capability comes from Zombeh Nation. Side B: Cola Gallon Edd takes a gallon full of cola and starts shaking it before opening it releasing a torrent of Cola. Hold down B to charge up this move, which makes the move more powerful. After opening the gallon, Edd will be propelled on the opposite direction to the one he's facing, and this also deals damage. Hitting Edd while charging the move has two effects. If you hit Edd's back, he'll drop the gallon and it'll become a heavy item. But if you hit the gallon it'll explode, damaging both Edd and those near him. MOVE ORIGIN While this move shows Edd’s love of Coca Cola, this move originates from WTFuture, where Edd fends off Future Edd by shaking a gallon of cola (which he ordered earlier) and spraying it at him, pinning him against the wall while yelling “THIS IS DELICIOUS!”. Up B: Lucky Can Edd uses his Lucky Can (which is tied to a metal chain) as a grappling hook. This allows you to grab ledges and opponents as long as the chain is out. On opponents, after grabbing them Edd will launch himself and tackle said opponent. The more damage the opponent has, the higher the jump Edd will perform. If you press B when the chain is out Edd will automatically perform the jump, though he won't go as high. MOVE ORIGIN Edd’s Lucky Can originated in WTFuture, where he packs it as a valuable while fleeing the house. This comes up later when Future Edd shows Edd his can, which validated his existence as Edd from the future. Down B: Magic Marker Edd will draw something that will become real. What he draws depends on the directional input you press (or randomly if you do not select any of the drawings): *Butterfly (Up): The butterfly will fly forwards and distract opponents that pass by it. It even makes opponents gravitate towards it. *Woman (Side): This woman will walk forwards while speaking in gibberish. Contact her and she'll trap you while dealing damage. She can fall off ledges, though. *Fake Glasses (Down): These glasses are an equipable item, and act similarly to Link's shield (they will protect who wear them from frontal attack as long as they stands still). They disappear after 10 seconds, though. MOVE ORIGIN This move, while showing off Edd’s artistic skills, comes from Space Face Part 1, where in the ship’s Desire Room, Edd brought drawings to life. In a sequence of events, he draws a butterfly, a deformed woman, and a disguise to hide from her. Final Smash: Sugar Sugar Edd will start singing the song "Sugar Sugar" by The Archies, while cola cans fall all over the stage with the rhythm of the music, dealing damage. They can also fall on Edd's head, but they won't damage him. In fact, Edd cannot be damaged at all. By tilting the stick you'll be able to control the cans' direction. The later cans that fall will deal more damage that the ones at the beginning. MOVE ORIGIN This move is a tribute to the animation Sugar Sugar, based on the song from The Archies. In it, Edd sings the song while being pelted by Cola cans to the beat of the song. The directional changes play off the angles from which they came from. KO Sounds *1: "Aaah!" *2: "No Way!" *Star KO: "Naaaooooo-" *Screen KO: *frowning with teeth showing and derp eyes* Taunts *Up Taunt: *drinks cola* *Side Taunt: "I hope YOU end soon..." *Down Taunt: *Hellucard appears next to Edd* Hellucard: "'ey Edd!" Victory Screens + Failure/Clap *Option #1: "YAAAAY!" *ption #2: Edd says "Once again, Coke saves the day." and drinks out of a can of coke. *Victory Option #3: *Connects some cables turning on a giant screen with him on it, but burning him as a result* *Victory Option #4: (vs. Tom) "Tom, you've gone too far this time!" *Victory Option #5 (vs. Matt) "Uh, he seems to be rolling around in his own... filth heheh" *Victory Option #5 (vs. Eduardo) "Eduardo..." *Lose Pose: *sad with crossed arms* Character Description Edd is one of the main characters of Eddsworld, often described as the leader of the trio. He's typically easy going, but isn't exactly the smartest (although considering their overall group, that's not saying much). He is described as the artist, and a huge lover of Coca Cola and bacon. He has a love for bad puns. Moveset Basic Attacks * AAA Combo: Edd delivers a quick punch. * Dash Attack: Edd drives forward in a mini kart. Tilt Attacks * Side: * Up: Edd performs an uppercut. * Down: ??? Smash Attacks * Side: Edd slams his Zombeh Shovel forward. * Up: Edd extends his head very high. * Down: ??? Aerial Attacks * Neutral: ??? * Forward: ??? * Back: ??? * Up: ??? * Down: ??? Grabs/Throws * Grab: ??? * Pummel: ??? * Forward: ??? * Back: ??? * Up: ??? * Down: ??? Others * Ledge Attack: ??? * 100% Ledge Attack: ??? * Front Floor Attack: ??? * Back Floor Attack: ??? Trivia *This moveset was dedicated to Real Edd Gould, who passed away in 2012. Category:Playable Character Category:Lawl Beatdown Category:Eddsworld Category:Male Category:All-Around Category:British Category:Adults Category:Celebrities Category:00's Category:Human Category:Hero Category:YouTube Category:Grappler Category:Anti-Pressure Category:Medium Category:Flash Category:Characters based on Real People Category:Starter Character Category:Knuckleheads